Blood lost is freedom gained
by Messiah of the Unknown
Summary: Rietro.
1. Inner Thoughts

Hi everyone. This is my first posted fic, and my first ever Evo fic. Please be kind. I wrote this quickly when I was bored cause no one was on the net to talk to. I promise there will be more action and stuff in the next chapters. There is a plot to this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything is the Evo people and their respected affiliations. I get no profit from this story. Well that said, on with it!......................................................................... .............................  
  
Loosing blood is a bad thing. Or is it?  
  
It had been a long night. One hell of a long night. He had laid awake for hours, unable to still his reeling mind. Not that it was ever an easy task for a speed demon, but normally he could force himself to shutdown. But not this night. His mind was flooded with images of his desires-his unatainable desires. Or desire anyway-a certain untouchable goth who titled herself, the rogue. Ah Rogue, the dark beauty, princess of the night, goddess of the in betweens.(a place where magick is said to crossover and mesh with the "real" world- like shadows, midnight- or thats what they say on Charmed at least.) His idol, his soul, his love above all else; his tormentor, all be it unknowingly. He had had feelings for her since he walked into the BOM house for the first time. And been repressing them since he found out her mutation. It hadn't been easy then, but now it was downright impossible. Pietro Maximoff was not accustomed to being denied anything. Always one to except a challange, triving on them. That's what women were to him- or had been. Rogue had started out as that too, at least that's what he had told himself. He had said it some many times that he nearly had himself believing it. Almost believing she was the unconquerable challange and that's why he was so infatuated with her. But as the old saying goes, almost doesn't count. Time passed and he eventually had to admit that she wasn't another conquest, never had been. She was his dark angel, the only women to ever tame the play boy in him- and she had no idea. 


	2. Falling

I'm back. I'm not happy with this chapter at all. It was one of those unplanned, needed to set up the major twist in my story chapters. You know the ones. So it is short and sweet and to the point. Partly because I have to switch POV. Normally I never write anything this short. Oh well, enjoy. It will get better I swear.  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own X-Men. .......................................................................  
  
Loosing blood is bad.....Or is it?  
  
Pietro sighed as he and the rest of the Brotherhood road the elevator to the helicoptor pad of the skyscraper. A mutant was causing some problems up there and, always one for a fight, Lance had drug them up here.  
  
This really wasn't what he wanted to be dealing with right now. After last night he was tired and miserable and didn't want to be fighting mutants on the top of a freaking skyscraper.  
  
"Damn." Lance said, "The X-Geeks beat us here."  
  
They ran out of the open doors and low and behold there they were, Jean, Scott, Spyke, Kitty, Kurt and Rogue.  
  
He smiled, unable to stop himself, as she spin-kicked the mutant in the head. The dumb thing never saw it comming. Another kick to it's ribs and it was on the ground.  
  
He stayed back, letting Rogue have her fun, which seemed to be what everyone else was doing too.  
  
His mind wandered as he watched his beloved fight. Which is why he didn't see the backup that came to aid their beaten comrad until it was too late.  
  
With a hard shove the speed deamon didn't have time to avoid, he was sent over the side of the building.  
  
"Shit." he said as he fell. 


	3. Exposed

Back again everyone. This will probably be the last installment to this fic- unless I somehow magically get an idea for it. I will explain more at the end.

Disclaimer: I magically own so magically sue.

On with it!

Rogue heard a scream behind her, turning she stared wide eyed as Pietro plummeted over the side of the building. Heart pumping, and mind reeling from adrenaline, she deduced her only option.

Jean could have easily pulled him back up, but Rogue knew she would never do it- the bitch.

So, without hesitation, she sprinted to the edge and dived off the side, willing herself to catch up with her demon.

Apparently someone was on her side that day; her decent became faster and faster until she was upon him.

Rogue reached out and wrapped her arms gently around a very shocked Pietro.

"Rogue!?!" he gasped.

She smiled and tightened her grip as she turned them over, positioning herself to take the force of the impact.

Pietro cried out, trying in vain to turn them over again. She couldn't do this, he couldn't let her die like this. But his attempts were futile.

Rouge attempted to steel herself for the fatal blow, but nothing could prepare her for it.

The next second, they hit. Hard. Smashing into the top of a car.

Rouge felt numb, she couldn't feel her body at all as she lay there teetering on the edge of consciousness?.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. A slower than slugs in the sand crawl. Pietro watched his beloved's chest slowly rise and fall, telling him she was still alive. He had tears in his eyes, and he couldn't move.

"Rouge...", he whispered.

She didn't respond.

He couldn't believe she had jumped off after him, had taken the majority of the impact for him, and was now on the verge of death for him. All for him, just him.

His body began to shake. And then came the pain. It hit him like a sledge hammer.

He looked down at his stomach. Blood, some his, but mostly Rogue's, mixed and pored in rivers of crimson from the enormous piece of shrapnel jutting out of the car, completely through Rogue and partly into him. Fear closed around him and, despite that horrid pain, he pulled himself off her.

"Rogue! Rogue!, wake up baby," he screamed frantically. " X-Men Help Rogue is hurt!"

As if on cue, the X-Men ran through he doors of the building to their comrades side.

"Shit!" Kurt said.

"Rogue!" Kitty screamed hysterically.

"Everybody stand back."

Logan pushed through the teens and stood beside Rogue.

"She just might be conscious enough..." he said, more to himself than anyone else.

Taking off his glove, he touched her face and felt the power drain.

Rogue was roughly torn from numb nothingness back to reality.

"This is gonna hurt Stripes," Logan said, taking his hand away. "Jean, pull her off the car, better fast than slow. Now!"

Jean concentrated, and Rogue flew into the air, screaming. As she sat Rouge down Pietro moved behind the goth girl, and sank to his knees with her in his arms. Blood poured from the whole in her stomach.

"Someone is gonna have to carry me back home," Logan said, placing his hand on her cheek again.

Rouge felt her pain begin to dissipate as the familiar power flowed into her. It filled her veins and closed her open wound.

Logan hit the pavement hard.

Rogue took a deep breath, "We have to get him back to the mannor,"

Scott picked up the unconscious body of Logan. "I'll take him, Nightcrawler, teleport us home."

"Can do."

"I'll like drive us back in your car Jean!" Kitty said happily.

"Arrrrrgggg."

Kitty giggled, "Come on Rogue," she said as she ran to the car with Jean on her heels trying to beat her to the drivers seat.

Rogue turned to Pietro, " You ok?"

"Yeah.....um thank you for saving my life," he said awkwardly.

Rogue smiled and, in a movement that almost wasn't her own, pulled him to her.

"I couldn't just let you die. I couldn't live with myself. I love you."

She smiled, one of her rare true smiles, and kissed him.

"I love you too," he whispered between kisses.

fin

Ok I know this was like waaaay poor quality, and I apologize. And I know that this was supposed to be a full story, but I have serious writer's block. So hear's the deal.

I think this is a really good set up for a reitro. And there is already a reason why she can touch him. I think it is a good reason and I think it makes sense. Pietro is now immune to Rouge's powers because we know they don't work when she is passed out, so that's why she didn't absorb Pietro when they were on the car, and then their blood mixed. What does this mean? Well let me explain.

Rogue doesn't absorb her own powers when she touches her own skin does she? Yes I realize that even if she did it might not make a difference, but I am going under the assumption that if she did absorb herself than she would constantly be in a state of tiredness and hyperness. Now I am also going with the old saying about power being in your essence- or blood. In which case she is immune to her own powers because they flow within her blood and therefore don't wish to hurt her. So if someone else's blood were to be mixed with hers,and her blood with theirs, they would be bound together and that person would become a part of her, and she a part of them, and since we know she dos not hurt herself, they are immune as well.

Does that make sense- I realize that one has to have an open and fairly intuitive mind to follow my ramblings. But trust me, to anyone who thinks or believes remotely like I do will understand that because their blood mixed they are part of each other and therefore he is immune.

Anyways, my point is- if you want to use this as a part of your story- go ahead- I just have a few requests.

1. mention me in the story or notes.

2. It MUST be a REITRO! (dont wanna sound mean, but I did design this to be a reitro and I would like it to stay that way)

3. Scott bashing would be nice, but not required.

well that's it.

Please let me know if you use this- you can use it just as it is or change it to make it sound better. But let me know so I can read your story, since I cant finish this one myself.

Bye!

Messiah


End file.
